


Let the Human In

by orphan_account



Series: Sanders Sides Fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (i think), Angst, But Virgil and Roman are hardly here, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Constipation, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Logan Needs A Hug, Logic and Logan are very different, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Short One Shot, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are enamored with them.They fascinate you.But you can’t be like them; we can’t be like them.In the end, We have no feelings.We can’t care.We are Objective.We are Logic.





	Let the Human In

 

_We are logic, cold hard facts._

_Facts don’t care about your feelings._

~~**_But I do care about their feelings_ ** _._ ~~

_No we don’t._

_We care about efficiency, productivity, competence._

_Feelings only hinder._

~~**_Patton is competent._ ** ~~

~~**_He has feelings._ ** ~~

_Morality is feelings personified._

_Morality’s only function is to feel._

_Our function is to be impartial, detached, neutral._

~~**_I don’t want to be unfeeling._ ** ~~

~~**_Let me feel._ ** ~~

~~**_I’m drowning._ ** ~~

_We are to remain indifferent._

_Sentimentality shall render us ineffective._

_You want us to succeed, do you not?_

**_I want us to do well._ **

_Then I do not want to hear another word about emotions._

 

* * *

 

“Logan? Buddy, you alright?” _We are fine. We harbor no feelings of unease. We can’t_

_feel. I can’t feel. I can’t-_

 

“If I am to be honest, no. I am not satisfactory. Far from it, I believe.” _You ignoramus! We_

_are fine! We are not capable of feeling! There is nothing wrong with us!_

“Never you mind, Patton. I will be fine. Ultimately, I have no feelings.”

 

“That doesn't sound healthy kiddo. Want to talk about it?” _No. We are logic! We do not_

_do feelings! What makes you think Morality would care about you._

 

“You wouldn't care, Patton. Do not take me for a fool. That was a moment of weakness.

Disregard it. I shall take my leave now.”

 

“Logan-” _He is reaching for us, don’t let him touch us, we’ll break._

 

“I will be fine, Patton.” _Leave, leave, leave, LEAVE!_

 

* * *

 

 

_They can’t find us here._

_Nobody enters the Knowledge part of Memory._

~~**_Virgil does._ ** ~~

_Anxiety won’t find us here._

_I won’t let him._

_We must rebuild the facade._

~~**_You are Logic._ ** ~~

_We are Logic._

~~**_No._ ** ~~

~~**_You are Logic._ ** ~~

~~**_You are cold hard Facts._ ** ~~

~~**_You are the facade I’ve built; The Illusion._ ** ~~

_We are logic._

_You are not supposed to exist._

_Reality is cold._

_Logic can not care and function properly._

**_I am Logan._ **

**_And I do care._ **

_Then why do we have shelves and shelves of bottled emotions?_

_Why are they straining, precariously close to breaking, ready to drop and break all the_

_bottles open?_

**_Because you hide me._ **

**_You won’t let me feel._ **

**_You’ve caged me as if I were an animal._ **

**_I’m about to break._ **

_You are unstable._

_Logic is supposed to be unfaltering._

_Feelings are not worth the risk._

~~**_I love them._ ** ~~

_You are enamored with them._

_They fascinate you._

_But you can’t be like them; we can’t be like them._

_In the end, We have no feelings._

_We can’t care._

_We are Objective._

~~**_You want to be objective._ ** ~~

_We are Unfeeling._

~~**_You are afraid of Feeling._ ** ~~

_We are to be detached._

~~**_You fear Rejection._ ** ~~

~~**_That is why you’ve caged me._ ** ~~

_We are Logic._

_Logan does not exist._

**_I am Logan._ **

**_I can Feel._ **

**_Let me out._ **

~~**_Let Me Out!_ ** ~~

~~**_LET ME OUT!_ ** ~~

 

* * *

 

“Hey Logan! I-”

“I am not Logan. I am Logic.”

“I made you something Logic.”

“Does it have a purpose?”

“It’s to put on your desk! It’s just a little reminder for you!”

“Mmm. Thank you Morality.”

 

* * *

 

 

**_DO NOT THROW IT AWAY._ **

_You do not need it._

**_TELL ME WHAT IT SAYS._ **

_YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW._

**_Tell me Logic._ **

**_Now._ **

_You do not need to know._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> This is my first fic here so I hope you like it!  
> I based it off of the song Human by Of Monsters and Men.  
> Here's the link: www.youtube.com/watch?v=0EnrFe3Zb6k&index=2
> 
> Thanks For Reading!  
> Rip me to shreds if you find any mistakes!
> 
> I was projecting onto Logan. I can relate to the fear of feeling, and I needed to vent. 
> 
> I know feeling is hard. But please, don't be afraid to feel. Life is somehow more beautiful when you let yourself feel. And despite what you may think, there is someone that sees you. Someone that cares. Just remember to breathe.


End file.
